My Ladybug
by k2think
Summary: After defeating the villain Tracker, Cat Noir needs to know Ladybug's true identity.


Ladybug and Cat Noir just defeated the latest villain Tracker released by Hawk Moth and as they fist bump Cat Noir grabs Ladybug's arm pleading "Please wait Ladybug! I must know who you are!" Ladybug peers at him with sorrowful eyes reiterating "Cat Noir you know we must keep our identities a secret," Cat Noir's expression grew bleak as he again pleads "Please! I just want to know the girl behind the mask." Ladybug begins shaking her arm forcefully away but Cat Noir wasn't letting go "You know I love you, right my lady!" Ladybug's hand clinches knowing she can't respond to his feelings as she responds "Yes, you love ME but I'm sure you won't feel the same about the other ME!" Cat Noir drew Ladybug in close "No matter who is behind that mask I swear to you that I will still love you with all my heart!" Ladybug's earings begin to chirp as the last dot begins to flash. Ladybug is panicking as she begs "Please Cat Noir! Can you at least not force this onto me and let me decide on my own whether I should reveal MY identity!" Cat Noir knew he couldn't force Ladybug to reveal her identity "Okay, Ladybug you win but one day I hope to get to know the real you for I will pledge to you again to you that I love you!" His grip came loose and Ladybug begins to frantically run away to the nearest alleyway but as she was fleeing she trips over her own feet during which her transformation wears off. Marinette comes tumbling over when one of her shoes flew off then fearing Cat Noir would see her Marinette quickly dives into a nearby vacant building. Hearing the commotion Cat Noir with his eyes still close asks "Ladybug was that you? Are you okay?" Cat Noir waits for a response but hears nothing and after a few moments he lifts his head to turn towards the disturbance. Upon arriving he only finds a shoe laying on the street and ponders to himself "Hmmm... this shoe looks familiar maybe if I find who this belongs to I will find my Ladybug!" Marinette is gasping for air when Tikki asks "Marinette, why didn't grab your shoe back there?" Marinette catching her breath replies "Because Tikki, I didn't want to run the risk of bumping in Cat Noir and him to find out my identity" Tikki says "But now he has your shoe! What if he figures out who it belongs to?" Marinette confident her secret is safe replies "As far as he knows the shoe can belong to any girl in Paris and I'm sure he won't ask every girl. The is no way he will figure out it's mine... well as long as he doesn't check under the insole of the shoe." Tikki concern then asks "What's under there?" Marinette becomes nervous "I may of put my name under there since I designed the shoes." Tikki's face gets furious as she yells "You did WHAT?!" Marinette begins to put Tikki gently in her satchel trying to calm Tikki saying with confidence "Don't worry Tikki! That silly cat would never think to look under there! Now let's get back home before night falls."

Marinette quietly tries to sneak into her house but her mother Sabine was waiting in front of the stairs angrily asking "Where have you been Marinette?! I received no phone calls for you and when I called all of your friends said they haven't seen you, I was worried sick!" Feeling guilty Marinette apologizes "Sorry mama I was enjoying my day out in the city and lost track of time but when I realized it, I rushed over here as quick as I could until...," as Marinette noticeably becomes nervous Sabine views that something is missing "Marinette what happened to your shoe? Now look your foot is all dirty!" Marinette explains "Well, you see I was in such a rush that I... tripped over myself causing one of my shoes to fly off into a sewage drain." Sabine goes over to her daughter's side and gently caresses Marinette's face responding "Well I'm still mad you didn't call me but as long as you make sure you're not out this late again without calling me, I forgive you! Now go upstairs and wash up dinner is almost ready." Marinette gets out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas then she begins to rummage through her closet to find some shoes to wear to school tomorrow. Tikki states "You know Marinette you should really sort your things better," as Marinette still scrambling in her closet replies "I know I put my new sandals somewhere in here Tikki! I just have to get the right box." Minutes past until Marinette finally finds the box "Ah! Here are my sandals that I made last month." Marinette puts them on when her expression grows with joy as they were perfect a perfect fit and perfect for the hot days of summer that were about to come. Sabine enters into Marinette's room "Sweetie, it's time for bed! Nice scandals by the way, make sure you take them off and clean up your mess." Sabine waits for Marinette to clean the mess then she gives a kiss on the cheek of Marinette wishing her a good night's rest. Marinette's father enters the room to say "Marinette, no more rushing over things! Just tell us properly what's going on beforehand and take your time we will understand," Tom gives his daughter a hug and pat her on the head smiling at her.

The next morning Marinette wakes up to the smell of pancakes and Tikki's mouth starts to drool "Marinette, hurry up! Make sure to give me some of those delicious pancakes when you get back!" Marinette gives Tikki a hug agreeing to sneak some back to the bedroom then Marinette enters the kitchen to greet her mom with a hug and a kiss then asking "Mama do you mind if I eat these in my room? I'll make sure to bring the dish back down and wash it." Sabine gives a nod and Marinette runs back to her room with breakfast in hand presents it to Tikki showing the golden brown pancakes drizzled in maple syrup, Tikki screams "I LOVE YOU MARINETTE!" Diving head first Tikki and Marinette eat the pancakes in minutes then Marinette walks downstairs to wash her plate and back to her room needing to get ready for school. Making her way back downstairs Sabine wishes her a farewell "Have a great day at school dear! Be sure to be home on time or this time you will be grounded!" Marinette smiles as she leaves her house to cross the street to school. Later meeting up with her best friend Alya in class, Marinette says "Good morning Alya! You won't believe what happened to me yesterday!" Alya begins to grin "Let me guess girl! Judging how your parents called me last night you were out drawing somewhere in Paris until it started getting dark. In a panic you rushed over back home and judging from your new footwear you tripped over and lost your shoes." Marinette is dumbfound as Alya's version is better than the one she was going to make up "How did you know?! Also, while your story is mainly accurate I only lost one shoe thank you very much!" The pair begin to laugh when Adrien ponders whether Marinette story was accurate then says "So you say you lost a shoe last night, Marinette. Mind if you can go into a little more detail for us?" She gets nervous as her crush is talking to her "Sure... well you see as Alya stated I was out late last night drooling-drawing and when I realized the time so I ran home as fast as I could back home." Adrien asks "By any chance were you startled by anything?" Marinette gets anxious "Y-yeah! Some black cat leapt out onto the street startling me and caused me to trip over myself. Resulting in my shoe fly off somewhere." Adrien grins "A black cat you say! Perhaps it was a handsome cat looking for a cute girl to have as company?" Marinette's face turns red "N-no it was just some straggly alley cat. Also do you really think I'm cute?!" Adrien's expression disappoints at the remark about the cat looking straggly and he replies "Well I'm sure that cat meant no harm and just wanted to get to know you, Marinette. Also if mind me asking, if someone found your shoe how would they be able to tell if it was your's?" Marinette trying to hold her composure "Well I made my shoes and like with my other designs I always leave my signature somewhere in them." Adrien excitingly asks "Where would your signature be in the shoe?!" Marinette replies "The only way for someone to know it's mine is to look under the insole of the shoe." Adrien thanks Marinette for talking to him and then he knew that he had to check the shoe but it was all the way back in his house . The first bell rings for home room, their teacher Ms. Bustier enters in greeting the class.

The final bell rings for the end of the day as Adrien rushes to his locker grabbing his stuff when Plagg pops out the bag at the commotion "What's the rush kid?! Don't you have fencing class today?" Adrien quickly replies "I know Plagg! I just have to go home real quick to check on something! I already sent my driver a message that I forgot something at the house and to meet me in front of the school." Shoving Plagg back into his backpack Adrien runs into his driver's car stating "Quick lets get to the house before my father finds out!" The driver nods then steps heavily on the gas pedal as they make their way to the Agreste Estate then Plagg quietly says "Okay kid will you please tell me what you are doing?" Adrien tries to relax himself "I may of found out who Ladybug is, but I need be sure. So we have to go back and retrieve that shoe from my room!" Plagg sighs "Fine kid just don't be disappointed who you find behind the mask." Adrien replies "Even if she is who I think she is I will tell her that I love her!" The car comes onto the estate with the tires screeching to a stop and Adrien sprints out of the vehicle entering the house and into his room. Scrambling under his bed he finally finds the shoe and tooks it with him in his bag then rushes back to the car before his father catches him. They pull out of the driveway back towards the school so they can make it in time for Adrien's fencing class. Catching his breath Adrien slowly removes the shoe from his bag as he makes sure the shoe is out of the sight of the driver's mirror, he then removes the insole then quietly utters "There it is Plagg! It's Marinette's signature! Marinette is my Ladybug!" Plagg quietly replies "Great kid... now can you give me some cheese?!" Adrien quietly replies "Don't you get it Plagg?! Marinette is Ladybug!" Plagg sighs "I already knew or did you forget the whole fight with Dark Owl where you both were detransformed." Adrien is in shock hearing the remark and asks "But why didn't you tell me before?!" Plagg sighs again "Look! I wanted to tell you but I had to let you find out for yourself for if I did tell you it would feel like I would go against the trust the both of you have for each other." Adrien begins to smile and replies "Now I know her identity Plagg! I plan on confronting her tonight so, will you help me?" Plagg's stomach growls "Sure thing, as long as you give me some cheese!" Adrien reaches into his gym bag pulling out a small wheel of Camembert cheese and Plagg smiles at the sight then he then dives for the cheese with his mouth wide open engulfing it. Adrien looks upon the sight with disgust "Eww! At least chew your food Plagg," as Plagg pat his belly at the delicious meal responding "Nothing is good like a good chunk of chesse!" They arrive back at school with Adrien looking forward to fencing class being over so he could confront Marinette, "Plagg lets get this over quickly I can't keep my feelings bottled up for much longer!" Plagg belches and replies "Just be sure you don't scare her and I expect some more Camembert! Also mind me asking why didn't you just transform and get the shoe back?" Adrien's face grew with embarrassment as he wasn't thinking straight at the situation and nervously replies "B-because I don't want to over use your powers..."

Fencing class is over and Adrien quickly rushes to the locker room to change his clothes. Plagg in the locker finishes another wheel of cheese when Adrien says "Come on Plagg, lets hurry! Plagg claws out!" Cat Noir exits out of the school by pouncing onto the rooftop and then jumpd to Marinette's house across the street. He saw her carefully designing a new pair of shoes on her sketch pad and he begins to knock at her window. Marinette startles at the sudden noise as she views Cat Noir waving at her outside the widow then angrily motions him to meet her out on the balcony over her room. Marinette lifts the door over her bed when Cat Noir says "Good evening Marinette! I see that your busy designing something. May I ask what it's of?" Marinette sighs as she replies "First, what are you doing here Cat Noir? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Secondly, what I'm designing isn't any of your business!" Cat Noir begins to grin towards her and says "Purhaps you were designing some shoes my Purrincess!" Marinette's expression grows frantic as she responds "N-no I was just doodling some regular designs!" Cat Noir reaches into the backpack he was carrying "You know Marinette, a funny thing happened yesterday. I found this shoe laying in the streets of Paris last night. I thought it looked familiar but couldn't remember who it belonged to, until now!" Revealing the shoe out of his bag to Marinette, she panics "T-that shoe could belong to any girl in Paris! Why do you think it's m-mine?" Cat Noir lifts the shoe in front of Marinette as he slowly removes the insole "See isn't this your signature right here? I'd recognize this signature anywhere as I am familiar with your work bugaboo." Marinette's face turns red as she is thinking Cat Noir found out who she was then nervously asks "W-where and how did you find it?" Cat Noir hands over the shoe and replies "Last night after we defeated Tracker I pressured Ladybug to reveal her identity only to be denied. I knew I couldn't force her so I let her arm go until I heard what sounded like someone falling. I waited a few seconds thinking I shouldn't find out her secret like that and I once I got too worried after hearing no response, I rushed over to find only this shoe was left. Now is there something you have to say? My Ladybug!" Marinette flusters as she gathers her thoughts in response "I'm sorry Cat Noir! I just couldn't disappoint you that's all!" Cat Noir kneels down kissing Marinette's hand "There is no way I would be disappointed that it was you and for what I said before, I will swear to you! I love you, Marinette!" Marinette's whole face turns beet red as she utters "But Cat, I love someone else! I can't respond to your feelings!" Cat Noir peers up towards her with a smile "Let me guess you love Adrien Agreste." Marinette's legs buckle as she slowly falls to the ground upon hearing that Cat Noir knows who she loves. He then continues "With that reaction, I guess that I'm right, Marinette! Now let me show you the boy behind this mask! Plagg claws in!" A swirl of green light engulfs Cat Noir as it dissipates Marinette's eyes grow bewildered for the boy behind the mask was her crush then she quietly utters in shock "A-A-Adrien! You're Cat Noir!" Adrien again kisses Marinette's hand "Hello my Ladybug, my purrincess!" Marinette faints as she remembers all the times Cat Noir flirted with her and the kiss they shared during Dark Cupid. Adrien quickly grabs Marinette lifting her back down into her room and onto her bed quietly saying "We will talk tomorrow my lady!" Adrien writes her a note then softly kisses her on the forehead then Adrien leaves as he transforms back into Cat Noir to head back home.

The next morning Marinette wakes up startling at what happened last night asking herself "Was that all just a dream last night?" Upon looking at herself in the mirror there was a note stuck on her forehead that read " _Marinette, please meet me on the balcony where I showed my surprise for Ladybug to you. Please come as Ladybug!_ \- Adrien." Marinette's eyes were staring off into space as Tikki says "Marinette you have to get ready for school!" Shaking her head at the realization Marinette then states "Tikki, he knows my secret now and he is Adrien!" Tikki sighs "Yes, Adrien is Cat Noir! We can't deal with that now so we will just have to wait until the end of the day to sort all of this out." Marinette panics "But how should I act around him today? Should I say what's up kitty? Do I wave or smile at him? What do I do Tikki?!" Tikki gently grabs Marinette's hand "Just try to act normal Marinette! We've been through so much together so I know you can make it through this!" Regaining composure Marinette nods while she quickly dresses for school then she eats her breakfast but still feels a little nervous how the day will end. Marinette meets Alya in front of the school, Alya asks "Marinette are you okay? Girl you seem a little tense is anything wrong?" Marinette tries calming down as she responds "Well I had an awkward encounter with Adrien last night and he wants to meet me after school." Alya becomes overjoyed hearing the news "Get out! Give me the details girl you know I love a good story!" Marinette sighs "I'll tell you the details after our meeting, even friends need some privacy!" Alya tries giving Marinette the puppy dog eyes "Please Marinette! I promise I won't tell anyone not even Nino!" Marinette softly grabs Alya's hand leading them to their classroom as Alya responds "Awww!" Upon entering the class room Adrien was already sitting at his usual seat giving Marinette a smile and saying "Good morning ladies! I hope both of you had a pleasant night!" Alya wants to ask Adrien so many questions but Marinette softly put her hand over Alya's mouth responding to Adrien "Yeah my night went purrfect! Now lets get to class something tells me this will be a long day!" Alya and Nino are staring at each other puzzled over the reason for Marinette's pun. Class ends for the day, Marinette again agrees to Alya that she would tell her what happens with her meeting and Adrien tells Nino "I'll catch up with you later Nino! I first have to go take care of some business," Adrien smiles towards Marinette. Nino responds "Sure dude! Take all the time you need and I'll be there if you need me!" Parting ways from their friends Adrien quietly says "I'll see you on top of the balcony my Ladybug!" Marinette goes into the vacant restroom as Tikki emerges out of the satchel telling her "Lets get this settled Marinette and no matter what, I'll always be there by your side." Marinette nods as she says "Thank you Tikki! I always can count on you but now I have a cat that I need to speak to. Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug jumps on to the roof of the school scouring for the direction of the balcony she then flings her yo-yo towards place and while in mid-air she can see that Cat Noir is already waiting for her. Upon landing on the balcony Cat Noir welcomes her "Good evening my lady! I see you have accepted my invitation!" Ladybug sighs "Hey Adr-Cat Noir! What do you want to discuss?" Cat Noir grins "You know the answer to that already Marinette," as he leans over to kiss her hand. Ladybug pulls her hand away and begins saying "How can I trust you? For you fell in love with Ladybug and only saw the real me as a friend." Cat Noir's expression grows somber and then he replies "Ladybug, yes I fell in love with you first and only saw Marinette as a friend. Once I found your identity, I started to fall in love with her too because I saw all the same qualities I love about you! So again without my mask I'll utter my feelings to you! Plagg claws in!" Adrien holds Ladybug's hand softly kissing it as he states with determination "No matter if you are Ladybug or Marinette I love you my lady," as he begins to kneel in front of Ladybug. She too joins him on the ground kneeling as she replies "Thank you for telling me how you feel, Adrien! Now lift your head up as I too love you! Not just as Adrien but also as Cat Noir for you have always been there by my side whether I knew it or not." Adrien peering back up begins to smile as they both slowly stand up, Adrien starts getting closer to her only to be met with Ladybug's finger. Ladybug quietly says "Not as Ladybug! Tikki spots off! Now come here my kitty!" They both lean in as they gaze into their eyes slowly drawing in their lips meet. They then embrace each other as their fingers intertwine, they continue to kiss each other basking in the evening sun then as they pull away smiling and blushing at each other. Plagg remarks "About time!" Tikki huffs towards Plagg "Shush Plagg let them have some privacy!" The new couple embrace as they peer upon Paris ready to face anything together.


End file.
